The Curse, The Trickster, and The Winchesters
by ill-interrogate-the-cat
Summary: People are dying just after the Novak brothers died from a house robbery two weeks prior. When Dean investigates the Novak house, thinking it's a vengeful spirit, he meets the younger Novak who claims that he isn't killing people, that it must be Gabriel, because he doesn't hold grudges on anyone. He claims that the only reason he's still here, as a ghost, is because he was cursed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been wanting to write this kind of fanfic (a Dean/Cas Human/Ghost relationship) for a long while! I finally decided to do it! Yay for me! I hope you like it so far

* * *

"So get this," Sam called from the small table that's in the motel room. "There was a robbery at some guy's and his brother's house in Pontiac, Illinois two weeks ago. Both were shot during the robbery and died." Dean looked at his brother.

Dean prompts him to continue by saying, "I'm assuming that's not it."

"Obviously," Sam replied with a bitch face. "Anyway, now there are deaths happening all over town only to males between the ages of twenty-five to twenty-nine," the younger Winchester informs his brother.

Dean groaned, not really wanting to go out on another hunt so soon, especially right after hunting that damn Trickster. He was one tricky son of a bitch, but Dean guesses that just goes with the title.

"So, what're we thinking? A vengeful spirit?" Dean questions.

"Seems like it," the brunette replied. "So, first thing in the morning?"

* * *

The next day at four in the afternoon, after a long drive to Pontiac, Dean and Sam were both suited up as feds and standing in front of the most resent victim's girlfriend's, house. The knocked on the door and were soon greeted with a puffy eyed Clarissa Thompson, a girl with wavy dark brown hair and big brown eyes.

"I'm guessing you're here to talk about Aaron?" She asked holding the door open wider for them to walk in. She didn't even ask to see a badge.

"Yes, Miss. Thompson," Sam said softly.

"Just call me Clare," the girl told them with a weak smile. Clare led them into the living room and gestured for them to sit on the couch. She went to the kitchen and soon came back with three bottled waters. The Winchesters both thanked her and Dean cleared his throat.

"What kind of person was Aaron like?" Dean asked her. Clare looked up at them.

"Aaron was a great man," Clare told them. "But he wasn't always."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I used to hate him and his friends back in high school. They were awful people, especially to Castiel. I don't even understand why that hated him. Castiel was smart, kind, and shy. He didn't do anything wrong, and that may have been the issue. But a few years after graduation I bumped into Aaron at a diner and we caught up and he was different. I'm not sure what changed but he was nicer. So we started dating not long after." She now looked down at her palms. "It's weird, you know? Castiel and his brother are dead along with Aaron and some of his old friends that still live in town. It's like karma."

"How do you think it's karma for the Novak's?" Sam questioned.

"Well not so much Castiel but Gabriel was a real prankster. Any teacher he got he pranked. Hell, he probably pranked nearly all of the school. He was very popular, despite many people hating him." She chuckled a bit. "Even though he joked around a lot and always seemed happy, I think there was something wrong with his family. Money wasn't an issue, everyone knew they were the richest family, but I think they lived alone. Their mom died giving birth to Castiel and their dad was always a dead beat. Gabriel left a lot but never for long since he couldn't leave his brother behind even though they weren't blood related; Gabriel was adopted. It kind of reminds me of the relationship I share with my sister. We'd do anything for each other."

Dean felt strong remorse for the Novak brothers. They reminded him of himself and Sam; with a dead mother and a dead beat dad and siblings that looked out for each other. Suddenly Clare's phone rang.

"Sorry, it's Lily. Is there anything else you needed?" She asked.

"Do you know where the Novak house is?"

"Uh, yeah." She quickly scribbled down the address and gave directions before getting up to take her call. The brothers thanked her and walked outside. Dean went to his car and sat down in the driver's seat and Sam went in the passenger's seat. They were both silent for a while.

"You go to the police department and see what you can find and I'll check out the house," Dean said before driving off.

* * *

When Dean got to the house it was nearly sun down. He grabbed his shot gun from the truck along with some salt rounds before he made his way inside. They house was nice, he admitted. He walked around and not before long he felt cold. Without turning around he addressed the ghost.

"So, are you Castiel or Gabriel?" He asked while getting his shot gun ready.

"Are you Dean or Sam?" He counter asked with a deep, gravelly voice. Dean turned around to see a young male who was almost as tall as Dean. He had messy, dark brown hair and bright, _bright_ blue eyes. There was also a bullet hole in his heart.

"So you know about us?" Dean asked with a grin, pointing his shot gun at the ghost.

"My brother warned me about the Winchesters coming," he simply said with a shrug.

"And how does he know of us?"

"He just told me that he's met you before." He began to walk toward the living room and Dean never kept his gun off of him. "Would you mind putting that away, please? I don't like conflict."

"You don't like conflict, huh? Then why are you killing people?" Dean asked. The ghost stopped moving and grunted.

"Gabriel," he muttered before turning to face Dean again. "That was my brother, not me. He thinks they should 'pay for what they did' to his brother, which is me, you know, like 'just deserts'? They basically used me as a punching bag every day. I don't hold grudges, not even against them." Dean was utterly confused.

"If you don't hold grudges why are you still here?"

"Gabriel told me once that my dad was cursed by a witch that none of his children will be able to pass on, basically saying that my father's children will always be a ghost."

"But Gabriel isn't your blood brother so why is he still here?" Castiel sighed.

"Which Winchester are you?"

"Dean. Why?"

"Well I heard that you care deeply for Sam, am I right?" Dean nodded. "Gabriel is to me as you are to Sam. He wants revenge for what they did to me. Beside," Castiel said, "I'm not sure if he's even dead."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I think he's immortal. Like, he can heal himself. He once broke his ankle and it was fixed within minutes. Also there were many times that he'd have died but he didn't." Castiel turned and went to the couch and took a seat. He turned his face to Dean and patted the spot beside him. Dean raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Well I figure since you're here we might as well talk. Gabriel's been gone for a while and it gets pretty lonely. It's not like I can go out and converse with people now."

Dean took this in consideration and decided to walk to the couch and take a seat, putting his gun beside him. "I thought you were the 'shy' brother," Dean pointed out.

The ghost shrugged. "Dying does things to people." Dean just looked at him for a while.

"You said earlier that Gabriel knew us. I don't think I've ever met him," Dean said.

"Huh. He visited earlier today to warn me, you know? He told me then that you two are 'mutton-heads' and that 'the tall one with the shaggy hair is the hottest of the two'," Castiel admits. Dean stares at him shocked with his mouth open. One, obviously the dude knows them if they know what Sam looks like. Two, how the hell do they think Sam's hotter? Castiel shrugged before continuing. "I have to see it to believe it," the dark haired man-ghost-guy, _whatever_, told him. "I was never a fan of long hair. Especially Gabriel's. I kept telling him to get a hair-cut but he's too stubborn to listen."

Dean huffed a laugh. "Yeah, I know what you mean." The two sit in silence for a while. "Did you have contacts?" He suddenly blurted out.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, no, why do you ask?"

Dean blushed a little and cleared his throat looking away from the ghost. He hadn't meant to ask that. "Uh, well, your eyes are just, uh, really blue." When Dean looks up again Castiel looks amused.

"Thank you, Dean. Gabriel actually used to tell me when I was a kid that it's because I'm an angel in another life and that's why I was born on a Thursday and named after the Angel of Thursdays." Castiel smiled fondly at the memory. "He used to tell me stories of the 'Angel of the Lord Castiel' any time I was upset."

"What were the stories like?" Dean asked out of curiosity.

"Well, he said that the angel went to Hell to save the soul of the Righteous Man. He told me that the angel was like a robot at first, didn't have feelings sine angels aren't supposed to have human emotions. But after spending time with the Righteous Man and his brother, he learned about free will and decided that 'God's Plan' was a bad idea. He tried his best to help others but many times when he though he was doing the right thing, especially when trying to help the Righteous Man, he made things so much worse. He died a lot but in spite of his mistakes, God always brought him back to new family- the family of the Righteous One."

Dean was very interested once Castiel was finished but it brought back some memories. "My mom used to tell me that angels were watching over me but there's too much bad in the world for there to be a God," Dean admitted. He's not even sure why he's talking about it, he never even mentions his mother to Sam.

Dean shivered and just noticed that he's still feeling really cold. Castiel seemed to notice too. "Oh, I apologize for making you cold. I'll be right back," he said before heading up the stairs. Less than two minutes later he was coming back down with blankets. "Here you go, I hope they help," Castiel said while holding out the blankets.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said while putting the blankets on himself. It didn't help much but it was good enough. Castiel tilted his head a bit.

"Cas?" He repeated.

"Is that alright? Castiel is kind of a mouth full." Cas smiled at him.

"Yeah, I like it. It's a lot better than the nickname Gabriel calls me," he replies with a disgusted tone.

"And what's that?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Cassie," he told him. Dean barked out a laugh and Castiel glared at him.

"It must be an older brother thing," Dean tells him. "I sometimes call Sam Sammy or Samantha." Dean jumped when his phone decided to ring. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was his brother. He answered it with a simple, "Yeah?"

_"Dude, where the hell are you? It's been a couple hours. Are you alright?" _

"Shit, sorry, Sammy, I got caught up with something." The line was quiet for a while.

_"Where are you? I'd guess a bar but it's too quiet for that."_

"I'm still at the Novak house," Dean answered.

_"Why?"_

"I was, uh, talking to Cas."

_"Cas? You mean Castiel? What the hell, man? He's a ghost killing people and you've been talking to him for a few hours and gave him a nickname?"_

Dean sighed. "He's not the one killing people, Sam." Dean looked over and saw the ghost staring at him. _Crap,_ Dean thought,_ I forgot he was here._ "Look, I'll be back at the motel in a few, alright." Dean didn't wait for an answer and hung up. "Well, I gotta get going; Sam's throwing a hissy fit."

"I understand. It was nice meeting you, Dean." Castiel sounded a bit disappointed, Dean noticed.

"I'll swing by tomorrow with Sam and you can try to call Gabriel over and we'll have an intervention or something for him," Dean says with a grin. Castiel smiles at this.

"Yeah, that'd be great," the blue eyed ghost replies. "Have a good night, Dean. Sleep well."

"Yeah, you too," Dean said without thinking. Castiel chuckled a bit.

"I don't sleep but I get your point." Dean shook his head with a smile and went out the door to the Impala that's parked in the drive way. He gets in and drives to the motel- still with a smile.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking on updating every few days. I can't keep a normal schedule, sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Ch.02! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

After Dean left Castiel sat for a while with his thoughts. He recalled one of the stories of the angel and the Righteous Man Gabriel told him when he was a kid. Gabriel said that in every life time, every alternate universe, the Righteous Man always met the angel in Pontiac and that's why, in spite of Castiel's hard time in high school in this town, he stayed.

When he was a kid he made a vow to himself that he'll stay until he meets the Righteous Man. A few years ago he began thinking it was a lost cause- not that he'd ever admit to thinking there was some truth to the stories- but he never left because no matter how young he was when he made the vow, he never breaks a vow or a promise.

Now, though, he's wondering if maybe the Righteous Man is Dean Winchester. In the main story Gabriel told, the Righteous Man's mother, who was killed by a demon, always said 'Angels are watching over you'. Dean told Castiel earlier that his mother used to say the same thing. The man was a hunter who cared very much for his younger brother and always tried to protect him. Dean is a hunter who cares a lot for his younger brother, Sam. Castiel smiled to himself remembering that he's going to see Dean again, as well as meet Sam, tomorrow.

"Gabriel!" Castiel called out after a while. A couple seconds later the older, but shorter, brother was in the room.

"What can I do for ya, Cassie?" He asked with a sucker in his mouth.

"What's this I hear about you killing people?" Castiel asked.

"Oh! You met them! What do you think? The tall one's hotter like I told you, huh?" Gabriel questioned with a wink.

"What? No! I didn't even meet Sam. Only Dean was here. But that's not the point," the dark haired ghost snapped. "This is about you killing people. I almost got shot, _again_, because Dean thought I was the one doing the killings." Castiel sighed. "Which reminds me, you are to stay here the whole day tomorrow because the Winchesters would like to speak with you."

Gabriel took his sucker out of his mouth sucked in a long breath between his teeth. "Yikes, sorry bro, they will _not_ like to see me."

"Dean told me he never met you so why would it matter?"

"Well when I met them no longer than a week ago I was using a different name and may or may not have almost killed them," he replied matter-of-factly. Castiel rubbed his hands on his face and groaned. Why did he have to be stuck with a brother like Gabriel? "It only started as innocent pranks, with them at least, but then they were going to try to kill me, not that they can but what do you expect me to do? Besides," the older brother continued, "They think I'm already dead."

"Damn it, Gabriel! Why do you have to do this constantly?" Castiel takes a deep breath in then lets it out. "Just do me a favor and be here all day tomorrow. I told Dean that I'd get you to come." Castiel looks back at his brother and sees him with a smirk.

"Ah, I see now. You don't want to disappoint Dean-o when he comes. Does my baby bro have a man crush on Dean Winchester?" If Castiel could blush he knows he'd be as bright as a tomato but he can't so he can thank the witch for that.

"Do be ridiculous. I just met him today. Besides, even if I did, and I'm not saying I do, but _if_ I did it wouldn't even matter because I think one thing someone wants in a person is for them to be, oh I don't know, _alive_," he tells his obnoxious brother.

"Cassie likes a Winchester," Gabriel sung.

"Gabriel!"

"Fine, fine, but in all seriousness, I think I might be able to help," the older Novak said. "I've been doing some research and I think I know how to make you live again."

"In case you don't remember, I was cremated," Castiel reminded.

"You underestimate me, little bro."

"It's not like a can make a good estimate if you never tell me what you are since we both know you're not human," the younger Novak pointed out.

"I'd tell you but I'm in hiding so I better not. At least not now, anyway. Oh and one more thing; Cassie likes a Winchester!" He sung again

"So do you," the younger Novak pointed out. Gabriel narrowed his golden eyes at his brother.

"Touché little brother, touché."

* * *

When Dean got back to the motel he was instantly bombarded with questions.

"What the hell, Dean? Why did you trust a ghost?"

"He doesn't like conflict," Dean replied while getting a beer from the fridge.

Dean heard his brother sigh in exasperation behind him. "Tell me you at least found out something?"

Dean took a swig of his beer before answering. "Yeah, turns out it's not Castiel killing people, he says it's probably his brother. He told me that he doesn't hold grudges and his brother wanted revenge on the people that hurt him when Cas was in high school or something."

"And you believe just him like that?" It's obvious that Sam isn't happy about what Dean did but the elder Winchester couldn't care less.

"Yeah, well he didn't pose as a threat. Anyway, Cas told me that he doesn't even think his brother is human; who, by the way, probably has a little man crush on you," Dean said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"Turns out we've met Gabriel before. He told Castiel that we were coming and that we're both 'mutton-heads' and that 'the tall one with the shaggy hair is the hottest' of us two," Dean said quoting the ghost's earlier words. "Oh yeah, we gotta go there tomorrow and have a chat with them. Try to convince Gabriel not to kill anymore."

Sam raised his eyebrows a bit. "Why not just burn the bones? Or did you get too attached to 'Cas' already?" Dean glared at his brother.

"I'm not attached. They, well Cas' dad, was cursed by a witch. The curse was something about the kids of Cas' dad, which is just Cas, will never be able to go to Heaven or Hell. They're stuck on Earth as a ghost."

"If the curse only affects Castiel then why is Gabriel still here?" Sam questions.

Dean shrugged. "That's one of the reasons why Cas thinks he's not a human."

"Okay then. So when do we leave tomorrow?" Sam asked.

* * *

The Winchesters agreed that the best time to leave for the Novak house was at dusk. So now, at about six twenty in the evening, Dean was parking his car in the driveway in front of the house. They both exited the car and walked inside. It was warm so Dean knew Cas wasn't exactly here. No more than a minute later then temperature noticeably dropped. Right in front of them was the dark haired, blue eyed ghost Dean met yesterday.

"Hey, Cas," Dean greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said also with a smile. Castiel turned his gaze up to the tall Winchester. "And you must be Sam."

"Uh, yeah," Sam awkwardly replied.

"I gotta say, typically when people say they have a little brother I always expect, you know, little. Though I shouldn't since Gabriel is a lot shorter than me."

"Speaking of," Dean said, "Where is he? I thought he was gunna be here."

"Oh, uh, right. He said he wanted to 'come in with a bang'," Castiel told them. Just then Sam's phone went off.

"Oh, it's Bobby, I'll be right back," Sam said as he walked outside to take the call. This gives Dean a while to ask Castiel something that was bothering him for a while.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean."

"I was told that back in high school you had a hard time with douche bags and I was wondering, why did you stay here if there was a bunch of bad memories?" Dean asked. It seems as if Castiel could blush that's what he'd be doing. He looks incredibly shy right now has he looks down at his feet.

"Oh, um, well it has to do with the stories Gabriel told me as a kid," Castiel quietly replied.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, when I was about eight he told me that the angel and Righteous Man always met in Pontiac so since I was a kid I believed every word he told me and made a vow not to leave until I met him and no matter how old I was, I never break a vow or a promise that I make." Before Dean got to reply, Sam walked in and then there were many colored streamers and confetti falling from the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Sam and Dean said in unison. Just then a familiar short person with long hair jumped out.

"Hiya boys! Bet you didn't think you'd see me again!" The older Novak said with a grin. But this wasn't _just_ the older Novak. Oh no, this was the Trickster. The one they just killed a few days ago.

Sam was the first to talk. "What the fuck? Seriously, what the fuck is going on? How are you alive? We _killed_ you a few days ago!"

"Aw, come on, Samsquatch! Is that any way to treat a friend?" Gabriel whined.

"You tried to kill us! You are definitely _not_ our friend!" Sam shouted. Gabriel turned to his brother who was gaping at them.

"I told ya they wouldn't wanna see me, Cassie," Gabriel said.

"I'm sure if you tried to kill me I wouldn't want to see you either, Gabriel," Castiel replied.

"I told you earlier that they were gunna try to kill me first, you expect you to do nothing?" Gabriel asked.

"You did tell me that but you also said that they _can't_ kill you even if they tried so why were you even worrying about it?" Dean just sat there watching the argument not really sure on what to do. Then something clicked.

"Wait," Dean started, "If you're the Trickster then why didn't the stake work?" Castiel looked at his brother in the eye with amazement.

"You're Loki?" He asked. "Huh, now to think of it I should have guessed it. I mean, you were always a prankster."

"Whoa, Cassie, right now, yes, I'm Loki. But technically I'm not," Gabriel confessed.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"Pft, like I'm gunna say. As I told Cassie here, I'm in hiding and would prefer that I keep that certain secret," he told them. "Besides, if I did tell you there's a more likely chance you three could get hurt and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Why do you care?" The younger Winchester asked curiously.

"Well, for starters you mutton-heads are fun to mess around with." The Winchesters both glared at him. "_And_ I'm sure baby bro here wouldn't want his new friends offed anytime soon." Gabriel opened a sucker and put it in his mouth. "Now if you'll so kindly excuse me I gotta get going. I'm working on something important." And with that Gabriel was gone.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Good, bad, so-so? Anyway, I'd like to say that if you are looking for a Beta for you Dean/Cas fan fiction just ask me! I'd be glad to help out! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yup, so this has a lot of fighting because of Dean's brotherly instincts.

* * *

"Cas, no offence or anything but I kinda hate your brother," Dean said looking at the spot Gabriel just left from.

The ghost sighed. "He grows on you," Castiel said.

"I'm gunna call Bobby to update him on this," Sam said while walking outside.

"So, Gabe has a man crush on Sammy, huh?" Dean said to break the silence.

"It'd seem so. Though opposites do attract, I guess." Dean gave him a confused look so Castiel continued. "Gabriel is much of a prankster, as you seem to know, and hardly takes anything seriously. Sam seems quite smart and he does take things seriously. Plus their height," Castiel said as an after-thought. "So, Bobby, is he a hunter friend?"

Castiel saw Dean smile and couldn't help the smile that went on his face soon after. "Yeah, in a way. He's more like a father figure to me and Sam," Dean told him. "When we were kids my dad sometimes dropped us off with Bobby instead of taking us with." _Just like in the stories,_ Castiel thought to himself with a grin. But then Castiel's grin fell.

"You grew up as a hunter?" He asked in disbelief. Even though it was like the story Castiel kind of wished it wasn't. Nobody as extraordinary as Dean should have grown up in such a life.

"Yeah, ever since I was four," Dean said quietly. Castiel didn't press Dean for him to say why for he already knew. They sat in silence until Sam came back in.

"Bobby said there's nothing else here for us to do." When Sam said that Castiel began to feel crushed. He finally got to meet the Righteous Man and now he was going to leave. Seemingly able to notice the sadness on his face Sam spoke again. "Sorry, Castiel, but we have stuff we have to do. Like find Yellow Eyes," Sam said more to Dean than Castiel.

"Yellow Eyes?" Castiel asked. "You mean Azazel?" Castiel questioned.

"Uh, who?" Dean asked.

"The demon with yellow eyes. His name is Azazel."

Dean squinted his eyes at Castiel. "And you know this how exactly?" Not for the first time that day, Castiel was sure he'd be blushing with embarrassment if he were still alive.

"Well, uh, I, um, I hear things," he replied lamely. "Look, the point is I probably know more about him than you do."

"Yeah and how exactly do you, a normal person, know about him more than us, two hunters?" Dean asked. This is not how Castiel planned this. They probably think he's working for Azazel now. Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is that really of import?"

"Yes," the brothers replied.

"Look, the longer we bicker about this the closer he is to opening Hell's Gate," Castiel says irritably. The look on the Winchesters' faces is one Castiel hoped not to see. They definitely think he's part of Azazel's demonic plan or something. Dean instantly took his gun out and pointed it to Castiel.

"You tell me how the fuck you know all this and I may not shoot you," Dean said dangerously. Castiel felt terrified. How is this the Righteous Man he's heard about? It mustn't be him then. Instead of feeling admiration for the elder Winchester he felt terror and he must have shown it on his face because he saw Dean falter a bit. "Tell me!" He yelled, making Castiel flinch.

"What are you gunna do, Dean? It's not like you can kill me," Castiel said, trying to cover up his fear.

"I may not be able to kill you but I can make you hurt," he replied coking his gun.

"Come on, Dean, shooting me? That's just redundant for me," Castiel said. "It can't hurt worse than it did when I was alive." That comment made the shorter Winchester wince a bit. Suddenly Gabriel came back into the room and for that Castiel is grateful for.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked glaring at Dean.

"Nothing that concerns you," Dean said, his eyes never leaving Castiel.

"Oh? How would _you_ feel if I was pointing a gun at Sammy over there, threating to kill him?" Gabriel retorted angrily.

"Fine, then tell me how your 'innocent little brother' over here knows all about the yellow-eyed demon," Dean said putting his gun down.

Gabriel scoffed at him. "I told him of course."

"And how do _you_ know?" Sam asked.

"Hasn't Cassie told you yet, well Dean at least, of the stories I've told him?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, but those are just that, stories," Dean said.

"Sorry to break it to ya, Dean-o, both those are true. In a different universe that it. Here it's half true since Castiel isn't an angel, not really anyways." The three of them, Sam, Dean, and Castiel stared at Gabriel. Castiel always had a feeling those stories had some truth to it. "So this being said," Gabriel said while looking at his brother with a grin, "You still might be able to be with the Righteous Man and his brother and leave this horrid town we called home." Gabriel winked before taking his leave.

* * *

"Leave? I thought ghosts were tied to the place they died," Sam said.

"Huh? Oh, well I'm not sure if I can leave as a ghost but Gabriel said he has a plan to help me to live again or something," Castiel said. "I reminded him that I was cremated but he just said that I underestimate him too much."

"So what, you'd be a zombie?" Dean asked with a tone that made Castiel flinch. Dean felt a bit guilty for making Castiel fear him. When they just got here the two of them were actually kind of friends.

"Look, _Dean,_" Castiel snapped, quickly growing impatient. "I get you don't trust people and that you obviously don't trust me but I think it would be in your best interest if you let me help." It wasn't that Dean _didn't_ trust Castiel, for the most part anyway, but it's just that the ghost somehow knew about Yellow Eyes. And even though Gabriel said that he knew because of the story, Dean couldn't understand how it's possible for Gabriel to know, how he was able to travel to different universes.

"Why, just because some god who isn't said to?"

"If you're not going to trust me then leave," Castiel snapped loudly pointing at the front door. "But remember, don't come crying to me once Azazel whisks Sam away from under your nose or when you do something _completely_ idiotic because once that happens there's nothing I can do to help you anymore." Both Dean and Sam stared at him in shock of his outburst. Dean didn't know what to think. Most of his hunter instincts were telling him not to trust the ghost because, well, he's a ghost. But his brotherly instincts didn't want him to risk Sam's safety.

"Great," Castiel continued, probably noticing his defeated look. "Now sit and tell me what you would like to know." They all moved to the living room and while Sam sat in a chair, Castiel and Dean sat on opposite ends of the couch.

After sitting, Sam asked a question first. "What do you mean that Yellow Eyes will take me away?"

"Well if you two are certain people from the stories like I believe you to be," he paused to look at Dean, "well kind of, then Azazel has 'plans' for you, Sam. Plans that would then make Dean do something completely idiotic to save you and start the chain to the biblical apocalypse."

Dean scoffed from his spot on the couch. "So I start the apocalypse? Awesome," he sarcastically said.

"In a way you did but it was more of a team effort to say the least," Castiel told them.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well if you are that certain person then yes, you technically started the apocalypse. But that would mean that Sam and I did too."

"What did I do?" Sam asked.

"Well, you, after Dean being gone for about four months, trust a demon and she convinces drink a lot of demon blood and start using your demonic powers leading to you killing the first demon which sets Lucifer free from his cage."

Sam was stunned silent so Dean continued. "So what about you then? What did you do?"

"You and, who I'm guessing to be Bobby, had Sam locked in the panic room in the basement-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," Dean said holding a hand to stop him. "Bobby has a panic room? Awesome." Castiel glared at him obviously telling him to shut up. "Sorry, continue?"

"Anyway, when you and Bobby went upstairs, I, being under the influence of the host, opened the door to the panic room setting Sam out for him to then carry on with what I mentioned prior to this," he told them. "Then you convinced me that the apocalypse is a terrible idea and that we have to try to stop it so we went to the Prophet Chuck's house to find out where Sam was which lead me to sending you there and me fighting off an archangel." Dean stilled. Did Cas _die_ because of him in that other universe? Dean wasn't sure why it bothered him so much but it did. It really did.

"Did it work?" Sam asked. "Did we avert the apocalypse?"

"Lucifer was freed, if that's what you mean."

"You at least made it, right?" Dean asked. He had to know if he did or didn't kill Castiel.

"No, the archangel did kill me," Castiel said as if it were obvious. "Though I did end up living."

"You died but you lived?"

"I did die but God brought me back."

"Do all angels get an out of death free card?" Dean curiously asked.

"Not that I know of, no. According to what Gabriel has told me, even though he wasn't technically alive during the whole time in the other universe, I died four times between the years of 2009 and 2013." Castiel sighed. "This is not the point. I believe you wanted to know about Azazel?"

"How can we find him?" Sam asked while Dean was still in shock about Castiel dying so many times.

"I can't be one hundred percent sure but I do know for sure that he is taking the special children," Castiel said, "The ones with certain power." Dean and Sam glance at each other.

"Where can we find them?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling you. I'm not letting either of you go there."

"And why the hell not?" Dean asked slightly annoyed.

"It's where Sam would die, Dean. And believe it or not I would rather neither of you die and for you to live out your life before dying multiple times." Castiel looked at Dean. "Especially you. I'm saving you from my brother killing you over a hundred times to teach Sam a lesson." Dean gaped at him. He _knew _he hated Gabriel.

"So how are we going to save the other psychics?" Sam wondered.

"I'll go, of course," Castiel said. "Though some of them are terribly evil. Like, oh what was her name…? Ava!"

"Ava? Ava Wilson? She went missing not too long ago. She wasn't evil though," Sam said.

"Oh, by now she definitely is. Based off of what Gabriel said, she ended up believing that using her demonic power to control demons was for the better. She killed many people, including somebody that went to my old school, Lily Baker. I believe you met her sister, Clare."

"Okay, so we'll stop Ava and the others will be saved," Dean said.

"I'll stop her, Dean."

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan on getting there exactly?"

"I can walk."

Dean huffed. "Yeah right, no. We're coming."

"You don't even know where it is," Castiel said.

"If you tell us we would!"

"Both of you just shut up!" Sam yelled. "When we first got here you two were friends and now you're fighting so fucking much like an old married couple. Now I'm going to go and take a walk while you two figure this out." Sam then got up and went outside, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: Do not fret, the two of them _do_ make up in the next chapter. I already started it so I may have it up later tonight? Don't hold me to that though.


	4. Chapter 4

After sitting in an uncomfortable silence for a while, both too stubborn to speak, Dean finally cracked. After a sigh he said, "Look, man, I'm sorry. I never meant to be a bitch to you but I guess I kind of freaked out and thought the worse when you told us about Yellow Eyes because of brotherly instincts and what not." And Dean was sorry. He felt extremely guilty ever since the first signs of fear went on Castiel's face when he pulled out his gun.

"And I apologize for also over reacting in a way," Castiel confessed. "Though I really would just prefer you and Sam not to put yourselves in danger's way."

"Why do you care, though, Cas?" Dean asked him. It's hard to understand why Castiel would care about his life so much if they only met the day before.

"You still do not know? Not even after what I've told you?" Castiel asked. "I thought I was being pretty obvious." Dean sat for a while thinking back to what Castiel said. Not long after it clicked.

"Holy shit, I'm the Righteous Man, aren't I?" He asked in bewilderment. Then he remembered another detail Castiel had told him. "How the fuck did I end up in Hell anyway?"

"When you went to save Sam from where all the psychics were, somebody killed Sam and you made a crossroads deal and sold your soul for Sam to be able to live," Castiel told him. "And you only got a year before going to Hell."

"One year? I thought those deals lasted for ten."

"Typically they do but for this deal it was one year or nothing, I guess. I believe they just wanted the apocalypse to start sooner, though, since the faster you went to Hell the faster Lucifer was able to be freed and the apocalypse would start," Castiel told him. After a pause he added, "Or, you know, they just despise you. From what I hear nearly everything, from demons to vampires to angels, would rather you be dead."

Dean nodded a bit and shrugged his shoulders. "Huh, makes sense I guess. It's not like we helped them at all or anything." They sat in silence for a while before Dean asked, "So how're you gunna get to this mystery place if you're not sure you can leave?"

"I'm sure Gabriel has something up his sleeve."

"And how will you kill the demon without the Colt?"

"I'm pretty sure Gabriel has a weapon lying around somewhere that I could use."

"I'm still not really on board with you going alone, Cas," Dean told the blue eyed ghost quietly. "They could end up messing with your soul or whatever."

Castiel sighed. "Dean-"

"No, Cas, I realize you don't want Sam and/or me to die since you finally got to meet us and whatever but I only sold my soul since Sam died, right? So how about he stays back while you and I go?"

* * *

Castiel sighed considering Dean's offer. It's pretty obvious that Dean's going to be really stubborn with this and most likely will not take 'no' for an answer. Sighing again Castiel replied, "Alright, fine. I'll go ask Gabriel-"

"Ask me about what?" Gabriel asked with a smirk, popping up between Castiel and Dean, making Dean jump. Gabriel looked around. "Where's Samsquatch?"

"He's out for a walk," Castiel answered. "Anyway, we were wondering if you have a weapon that can kill a demon, seeing as Azazel has the Colt," Castiel explain.

"You're not going where I think you're thinking about going, are you?"

"Where do you think he's going?" Dean asked.

"Sam and Dean insist we save all of the special children and I'm not going to let them go alone," Castiel replied to his brother without answering the eldest Winchester.

"Cassie, I can't let you go there. If Sam died when he was there _with_ a life time's worth of self-defense skills, I'm sure as hell not gunna let you go," Gabriel told him.

"And you know that I'm not just going to let them go by themselves. I'm not going to let them risk their lives," Castiel snapped. He sighed. "Please, Gabriel, just- _please._"

Gabriel sighed pulling a small sword out of his jacket. "This is a weapon that could kill demons, angels, hellhounds, reapers, and obviously humans. Just please, for the love of everything, don't lose it, don't let anybody hold it, and don't let it get taken away from you. Just don't let it out of your sight." After he finished his little speech, he handed the sword to Castiel. It was heavier than it seemed, Castiel noticed.

Castiel looked down at the blade, studying it, and remembered something Gabriel had once told him. _"The only thing that could kill an angel is an angel sword. It's pretty small, though. It looks like it's made of silver and it's actually pretty heavy. It can kill angels, demons, reapers and hellhounds. But the only kind that can kill and archangel is an archangel blade, and there are only four of those babies in existence."_

Castiel's head snapped up towards his brother. "Gabriel," he started cautiously, "does this mean what I think it means?"

"What do you-" Dean started to say before Gabriel snapped his fingers, making the Winchester mute. Dean glared and the shortest man.

"Yup! Big bro is one of the big dogs," Gabriel answered his brother with a grin. Castiel glanced over at Dean and saw him give a questioning look. Castiel was about to explain when Gabriel put a hand over his mouth. "Uh-uh, Cassie. No telling the Winchesters anything. It's too dangerous for them _and_ me. I left for a reason and I'd rather not have to go back, 'kay?" Castiel nodded and Gabriel removed his hand. "Well, I gotta go. Don't lose the blade and don't get killed… Well, _more_ killed." And with that Gabriel snapped his fingers and left.

* * *

When Gabriel left, Dean finally got his voice back. "I fucking hate your brother." Gabriel really is a son of a bitch. He really wants to ask what they meant by Gabriel being 'one of the big dogs' but he knew Castiel wouldn't answer him so he decided against it.

Castiel sighed. "I'm sorry about him, Dean. I didn't realize he'd do that." After a pause Castiel continued with a smirk, "It must've been hard on you to not be able to talk, huh?" Dean just answered with a glare making Castiel laugh. "Okay, well, you should probably call Sam up and tell him to come back."

Dean took out his phone and dialed his brother's number.

_"Are you two done with the fighting?"_

"Yeah, yeah, just come on back now, we've got to make a plan."

* * *

**_Author's note: _**

**_I'm sooo sorry this took so freakin long to update! And the chapter is short, too, which I'm sorry for!_**

**_But anyway, the reason for that is because I recently saw a movie called 'Imagine Me & You' and then I was so tempted to start another new story. I didn't let myself since I already am working on three BUT if you've seen the movie and loved it then would you like to be co-author with me? I really wanna write it but I won't be able to manage it on my own. So if you've seen the movie and wanna be co-author then tell me in the comments! If you haven't seen it then I really suggest you do, it's fucking fantastic! And if you like it, tell me and I can consider you for my co-author! :D_**


End file.
